This application relates to a work implement with an internal combustion engine of the generic type. An exemplary embodiment includes a work implement having an internal combustion engine driving at least one tool of the work implement via a clutch. The clutch has at least one driving element which is operatively connected to the internal combustion engine and at least one output element which is operatively connected to the tool. The work implement has a starting device for the internal combustion engine, the starting device having a starting position and an operating position. The work implement further has a blocking device with a detent pawl which, in an actuated position, projects into the movement path of the output element and limits the rotation of the output element to less than one revolution and which, in an unactuated position, releases the output element. The starting device has an actuating device for the blocking device which, in the starting position of the starting device, keeps the detent pawl in the actuated position.
DE 33 08 400 A1 discloses a work implement, namely a motor-driven saw, which has a starting device. In order to ensure that the chain is braked when the starting device is in the starting position, a connection is provided between a throttle-holding part of the starting device and the braking device. When the starting position is engaged, the braking device is actuated and adjusted into the braked position.
It is one of several objects of this application to provide a work implement with an internal combustion engine of the type in question, in which it is ensured in a simple manner that the tool is not driven when starting the work implement.